mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Jade/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "An assassin for Shao Kahn, Jade has earned a reputation as an agile and stealthy warrior. Her family was Edenian nobility and served the emperor once he conquered their realm, giving Jade to him as tribute when she was a child. After years of rigorous training in the art of kombat, Shao Kahn awarded her the position of Bodyguard to Princess Kitana. Over the centuries she and Kitana have become close friends, which makes Jade's secret orders from Shao Kahn painful to accept: Should Kitana's loyalty falter, Jade must kill her friend." Storyline Jade initially appeared at the side of Shang Tsung along with her best friend Kitana, watching from the sidelines as the tournament in Earthrealm took place. When Sonya successfully freed Jax from captivity in Goro's Lair, Jade and Kitana were ordered by Shang Tsung to prevent Sonya and Jax from leaving. Both of them faced Sonya in a two-on-one battle but ultimately were defeated. After Shang Tsung was defeated by Liu Kang, Jade returned to Outworld through a portal along with the her peers. Later on Jade appeared in the Armory finding Raiden, Jax, and a recently beaten Johnny Cage. Demanding that the intruders leave the restricted area, she faced Jax in kombat but failed to defeat him, and the three continued on their quest to find Sonya, who had been taken by Outworld forces. Shao Kahn later reprimanded Kitana during the second tournament after her failure to intercept the Lin Kuei warriors, and ordered Kitana to leave the coliseum. Jade followed Kitana into the Wastelands. Jade noted Shao Khan's displeasure and pleaded the princess to behave more accordingly, this resulted in an argument between the two and just before the Earth warriors appeared Jade left Kitana. When Kitana left to go to Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits, she called out to Jade, who she knew was following her through the Living Forest. Jade explained that she was told by the Emperor to prevent Kitana from ever entering the Flesh Pits, and beged Kitana to turn back on her quest. Kitana refused and a battle began, from which Kitana emerged victorious. Jade was evesdropping as Kitana brought Shang Tsung to Shao Kahn and informed Shao Kahn of the experiments happening in the Flesh Pits. She saw her best friend taken prisoner, and having overheard the truth of what Shao Kahn had done to Kitana and Edenia determined to amend things. Jade set out to free Kitana from captivity in the Tower. Entering the Armory, she encountered Baraka, who refused to let her go to the Princess. Comparing him to a guard dog, she mocked him before defeating him. As the Tarkatan insulted the Edenian race for their "lack of loyalty", Jade teases Baraka with a cryptic hint before stomping on his face. Upon finding Kitana restrained by magic and protected by Sheeva, Jade continued to mock the Shokan both before and after she defeated her. Jade and Kitana shared a brief moment of comfort before they became aware of the guards that were following Jade. Before she was able to free Kitana, Kitana pleaded to her that she had to inform Raiden of everything and flee before she was also captured. Jade agreed, and fleed back to the Wastelands, where she was found by Mileena. Claiming there was to be a celebration for her "Sister", Mileena attempted to defeat Jade but was unsuccessful, which prompted Jade to remark that she was much more of a sister to Kitana than Mileena could ever be. With Mileena defeated, the Earth warriors approached. Smoke saw Mileena, and believed that Jade has just defeated Kitana, unaware of the Flesh Pits experiments. Before she had the chance to explain herself, Smoke attacked her, which resulted in Jade reluctantly defeating him. Jade informed the rest of the Earth warriors of Kitana's capture and her location, which encouraged Liu Kang and Kung Lao to go to save her. Later on Jade joined the Earthrealm warrirors' discussions during the invasion of Earthrealm. When the Lin Kuei cyborgs ambushed the Earthrealm warriors in the Temple, she assisted in defeating them. However, when Sindel arrived, Jade was one of the warriors who was killed by the empowered Queen as Sindel riped her organs out of her body. Jade was last shown in the Netherrealm, resurrected with her soul in the possession of Quan Chi. Combat characteristics Signature moves *'Boomerang:' Jade throws a razorang at her opponent. It has a straight throw, an upward throw, and a throw at the shin. **The enhanced version is called Reboomerang in which the razorang returns to strike the opponent a second time. *'Shadow Kick:' Jade illuminates herself with a green force and kicks her opponent. **The enhanced version is called Eclipse Kick. *'Shadow Flash:' Jade puts a forcefield around herself which causes projectiles to go through her. **The enhanced version is called Shadow Glow and illuminates Jade in a purple glow instead of a green glow. *'Staff Overhead:' Jade jumps up and smashes the opponent with her staff. **The enhanced version is called Staff Smash. Jade jumps and smashes the opponent quicker than Staff Overhead. *'Staff Grab:' Jade grabs the opponent by the chest with her staff and slams them behind her. **The enhanced version is called Staff Slam in which Jade slams the opponent multiple times. *'X-Ray Move - Staff Buster': Jade rushes behind her opponent, grabs her staff and slams it in the groin. She then pulls it out and smashes them in the back with it, damaging their spine. Fatalities *'Half Mast:' Jade kicks the opponent into the air and plants her staff into the ground, after the opponent is impaled by the staff, she rips off his/her head and sticks it at the top of the staff. *'Head-A-Rang': Jade throws a Razorang at the opponent, cutting off their head. The head stays on the opponent's body as if it wasn't cut. Jade then kicks the body away, letting the head fall off. As she kneels down to catch the opponent's head with one hand, she catches the returning Razorang with the other. Other finishers *'Babality:' Giggling, Jade throws a razorang, but it comes back and hits her on the head, making her cry. Ending *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' [[Video:Jade / Mortal Kombat 2011 Ending Video|thumb|200px|right|Jade's ending in Mortal Kombat (2011)]]"Shao Kahn was defeated, but the intense battle rendered Jade unconscious. She slipped into a dream-like state and found herself walking in an unknown realm. As she explored, her surroundings shifted and changed. Jade approached a lone figure who stood in the distance--a shimmering woman. She did not reveal her name, but spoke with an air of regal authority. Through the minds of countless mortals, the woman had been watching events as they unfolded over the centuries. She informed Jade that Shao Kahn's death was an outcome that must be re-imagined. Jade was defenseless as the woman possessed her body and emerged in the waking world." Gallery Jade and Kitana.JPG|Jade and Kitana in the opening of the first tournament Jade in the armory.JPG|Jade confronts Jax in the Armory Jade tells JAx the armory is restricted.JPG|Jade tells Jax that the Armory is restricted Jax vs Jade.JPG|Jax vs Jade Jade's sorrow.JPG|Jade evesdropping the truth about Edenia. Jade stomps on Baraka's head.JPG|Jade stomping on Baraka's head Jademk9story.png|Jade tries to save Kitana Jade removing Kitana's bounds.JPG|Jade trying to remove the bounds Jadestorymk92.png|Jade encounters Mileena Jade and the Earthrealm warriors.JPG|Jade and the EarthRealm warriors Jadestorymk93.png|Jade being killed by Sindel Tumblr_lkn9jvvYtg1qzpwt1.jpg|Jade resurrected by Quan Chi Jade, Smoke and Sub-Zero preparing to attack Raiden.JPG|The ressurected Jade alongside Sub-Zero and Smoke preparing to confront Raiden Category:Character Subpages Category:Alternative Timeline